


Addiction

by RealistTash



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut, Tumblr Prompt, could be read as pre-dark!trimberly, hints of dark!trimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"Maybe a one shot inspired by Saving Abel’s Addicted?"





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the tags. I guess some people could see this as a 'toxic' or 'unhealthy' relationship, but that's subject to opinion.

Kimberly Hart had never understood the true meaning of addiction. She isn't talking about substance addictions like drugs or alcohol, but other addictions like TV shows or collectables or diets.

And she certainly, certainly didn't understand being addicted to a person.

That is, until she met Trini.

Kim will never be able to get enough of her girlfriend. Her touch, her scent, her wise ass comments, the way she generally hates the human race except for the few people she would lay her life down for to protect, and how hidden under the tough girl exterior she's the softest person Kim has ever had the pleasure of meeting, how she loves flowers and animals and how she has the gentlest, purest, little smile when she's perfectly content. 

That's not to say she doesn't have a darker side. A side that Kim sometimes craves just as much as the loving side. A fiery passion that comes to the surface mainly when Kim has made a reckless decision on the battlefield that could get her killed and they argue for hours on end or take their frustrations out on each other during training or in bed. Her favourite is definitely taking their frustrations out in bed. There's times where she thinks either she or Trini will walk away, but it's impossible, they're too drawn to each other, borderline obsessed with each other. Scratch that, fully, completely, inexplicably obsessed with each other.

Trini is like a fucking drug to Kim, and Kim has no will to cure herself. 

“What you thinking about?”

She hums down Trini's ear, tugs her in closer and locks their legs together under the sheets, “you.”

Trini's head turns to smile tiredly, lazily up at her, hair spread in messy waves across the pillow and dark bruises scattering her neck from their earlier round before she scrunches her nose, “gross. Change the record, Hart.”

“I'm so in love with you.”

The sentence causes Trini to frown, concern etched into her features and she moves to sit up so she's resting on her elbows, “everything okay? Because if this is about earlier-”

“It's not,” Kim rushes. “Well, it is, but it's not.” 

No, because this time, it wasn't Kim who put her life on the line, it was Trini, jumping in front of Kim when Lord Zedd was just about to slide the sharp point of his staff through Kim's abdomen and it went straight through Trini's chest instead and all Kim could see was red. “Hey, hey,” Trini soothes, brings her hand up to stroke gently through Kim's hair, “I'm okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. It's going to take more than an oversized toothpick to put me down, no need to go tearing up Angle Grove.”

Kim appreciates Trini trying to play if off, to bring a bit of light to the situation, but Kim can't bring herself out of the replay going through her mind, plays it over and over and over again. “You don't get it do you? In that moment, when you went down and I thought I lost you, it wasn't just Angel Grove, I was ready to tear Zedd limb from limb and then sit back and happily watch the world burn. I would've gotten the crystal, Trini. I would've done anything to bring you back to me. I don't think I'd be able to live without you.” 

Maybe it isn't healthy, that particular train of thought, being so dependant on somebody that she'd so willingly put the rest of the world at risk, selfishly take what she wanted in order to get back what she needed. In order to get back Trini. But she doesn't care. “Well,” Trini starts, a gleam in her eye that Kim has only seen a couple of times before, as she sits up to straddle Kim's hips, the sheet falling from her bare chest to reveal more of the life-affirming bite marks Kim had left less than an hour ago and the healing scar that causes Kim to growl, “now you know how I feel every time you throw yourself into danger.” 

“You'd destroy the world for me?”

“No,” she replies, leans forward to gently nip at Kim's bottom lip, nibbles until Kim groans and trails her kisses along Kim's cheek to her ear, tugs the lobe with her teeth and Kim groans again, Trini's whisper dangerous and low, “I'd rule it with you.” Kim eye's instantly turn glassy, the perpetual hunger she has for Trini slamming through her harder than any train could, and as she turns to bring Trini into a messy kiss to take control, Trini stops her. “Don't think about it, gorgeous. Now it's my turn.” 

Kim bites her lip hard, because unlike the rough treatment she gets from Trini when Trini's mad, this Trini is the one that likes to take her time, to worship every inch of skin Kim's body has to offer until Kim is begging, yearning, pleading for Trini's hot mouth where she needs it.

Yeah, she's the one that's better with her fingers, but Trini's mouth is a god damn piece of art that nobody but Kim is allowed to reap the benefits of.

Trini starts slow, as she always does when she's in this mood, mouthing down Kim's jaw like she's starving before she slides down her neck, Kim relishing in the soft sighs that Trini lets hit her throat when Kim's hand wanders to her lower back, skirts her nails up and down Trini's spine as she settles in lower in their bed. 

The sounds that Trini produces are the pinnacle of Kim's addiction. Where she's loud moans, grunts and groans, Trini is quiet whimpers, breathy sighs and wanton pleas that has Kim's head spinning and body flush. 

Smooth, plush lips trail down her chest next and Trini takes her sweet time covering the area around Kim's nipples before she finally takes pity on Kim's squirming, gently takes one into her mouth and sucks, her thumb circling the other and Kim's back arches with a wail of Trini's name, free hand shifting to take a chunk of Trini's hair in her fist, causing Trini to whimper around the bud, a jolt landing directly in her lower stomach. 

Ever the fucking tease, Trini keeps herself away from Kim's centre, her hips just far enough out of reach that Kim's hips buck into nothing and she tugs a little more aggressively which makes Trini pull back with a glare, “patience, Hart.” 

Kim's panting, her clit already throbbing with need, her rebuttal cut short when Trini switches sides and drags her teeth up her nipple, the loud moan bouncing off of the walls and Trini drags her fingers down Kim's abs.

They're Trini's favourite part of her body, along with the two moles on her ribs and above her lip respectively, and she hums in glee when they twitch automatically under the digits. Her mouth follows her hands, spends more time dipping her tongue into each crevice of muscle, being sure to cover Kim's entire stomach in a light sheen of saliva, before angling towards the prominent curve of Kim's hip bone where a neat script of Trini's name stands proud and she pecks it lightly. Kim's own name is at the base of Trini's neck, normally covered by her hair unless she has it up on the rare occasion. 

She watches Trini shuffle down, her shoulders finding their place under Kim's thighs and her dark eyes, so blown under long lashes, glance up briefly, nostrils flare when she breathes in and her eyes flutter at Kim's scent, Kim's legs spreading more in anticipation as she stares down.

“Please, baby. Please don't tease me.” 

There must be something in her eyes or voice that changes Trini's plan, because she'd usually smirk and move away after those words, but she licks her lips and nods and Kim's gaze burns at the sight.

Because she could never not watch this, never not allow herself to witness the second that Trini gives into temptation. That second happens when Trini turns her head to place one lingering kiss to Kim's thigh before she blows gently over her over heated clit and she tilts forward.

Trini eats Kim like she's her last fucking meal, and at this point Trini would kiss her everywhere other than where Kim needs her to kiss. But not today. No, today she goes straight for the source and Kim's head slings back with a deep groan at the unexpected action.

“Trini! Shit, baby.”

Kim can feel the smirk around her clit, wants to reprimand her for being so damn cocky because that's her job, but it feels so good. So, so, so good. Trini sucks with practised precision and it feels like she's everywhere at once, holds Kim's bucking hips down solidly as she fucking devours her, switches between sucking and licking and flicking and-

“Oh god,” she practically screams as Trini's teeth scrape and suddenly fingers are at her entrance and it's so much so soon, her whole body somehow totally numb and like all her nerve endings are raw at once, nails digging into Trini's scalp and the sheets beside her being ripped to shreds. 

She knows her throat is going to be scratchy tomorrow, can feel her voice breaking as her moans get louder once Trini slides two fingers into her, builds her up with a gentle but firm pace until she hears herself begging for more. More what, she isn't entirely sure, but Trini seems to know exactly what she needs as her pace quickens, the tips of her fingers curling on each stroke and she's moaning into Kim when Kim's thighs begin to clench around her head, the vibrations from Trini's moan shooting through her veins until her eyes roll back behind her eyelids, back completely off the bed as Trini keeps her steady hold on Kim's hip.

Her body is shaking, ready to explode, and she knows it's only a matter of time before it happens, her broken cries of Trini's name nothing more than muffled background noise in her ears, the blood rushing through them and her eyes slip shut, brow furrowed when a deep part of her seems to realise that Trini is writing letters onto her clit with her tongue, focuses anything even remotely coherent she has on the movements. 

I. L. O. V.

When she figures it out, her muscles convulse, thighs clenching so hard she'd be worrying that she's suffocating Trini if she wasn't a Ranger, toes curling and hand tightening and she's twitching all over, barely finished before Trini launches herself up, replaces her tongue with her thumb, kisses her roughly even though Kim's pretty useless at the minute and a fresh wave rushes through her, another moan straight into Trini's mouth, feels Trini sigh into hers in response. Hard kisses turn to soft pecks all over Kim's face as Trini's hand slows down until she collapses against her, not bothering to take her fingers out because Kim loves having them there long after she's finished. 

Loving Trini, Trini loving her, it's unlike anything Kim has ever felt. It's layered and sometimes complicated. But it's also easy and soft and amazing and passionate and strong and loyal and well... loving. There's so much more to them than a lot of people understand. They're so in love with each other it's scary.

Kimberly Hart never really understood what addiction was, but with Trini on her like this, whispering words of love until Kim comes down from her high, she understands perfectly what it is. She's addicted to Trini.

And she's the luckiest person in the universe, because that addiction isn't one-side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
